mopeiofandomcom-20200223-history
Jellyfish
/ / |next = / / / |hide = Berry bushes and large hiding holes |prey = all prey animals except shrimp , mouse and chipmunk, Mushrooms, Red Mushrooms, Lilypads , Seaweed , Blackberry , Starfish , Kelp , Berry and Plankton |predators = Zebras, Lions, Cheetahs, Bears, Crocodiles, Rhinos, Hippos and Dragons. |special =None |passive = Tentacle Sting (gives some XP while a animal touches your tail) |equivalent = / / |realeased = Nov 28 |tier = 6 }} UPGRADED to JELLYFISH! A slowly-turning animal that can grow quite large! The Jellyfish is the sixth animal in Mope.io and is the Ocean equivalent of the Fox, Hedgehog, and Arctic Fox. Technical The Jellyfish: * Upgrades from the Deer, Squid or Reindeer at 2.1K XP. * Has a maximum XP of 4.2K, at which point it will upgrade to the Zebra, Turtle, Muskox, or Donkey. * Can be eaten by all animals above it except black dragon. * Will sting any animal that bumps into its back, causing little damage and taking a very small part of the enemy's XP. ** If you get damaged by a jellyfish this way, it will say: *** "You've been stung by a jellyfish!" * Can grow into the size of at least a Shark. Appearance The Jellyfish is light pink, with large, beady black eyes and six pink tentacles. It has three magenta dots, too, giving it a unique appearance when compared to the plainer Kraken. The Jellyfish can grow enormous (compared to its starting size) and is able to sting animals (both predator and prey) when they try to attack from behind. Once an animal comes in contact with this animal's dangerous tentacles, they will be momentarily stung, both immobilizing them and giving extra XP to the Jellyfish. Strategy As a jellyfish, it's best not to chase people because of its slow turn speed. Also, avoid small crevices because of its rapid growth. There is one exception though, that is slow land animals in the ocean. They make an easy meal. Your tentacles also give you an advantage while being chased, as they will sting and stun any animal that comes in contact with it, allowing for a quick escape. However, do note that your health is still low (3 bites)so it is best not to be too cocky. If you are a jellyfish and a Black Dragon is near you, go inside it and since Animals can go through it, use it to your advantage. Go repeatedly inside and back out, stinging the Black Dragon. Since your stinging ability doesn't need to respawn again thus, doing it will kill the Black Dragon or a least lower it until another animal can kill it. Since kelp gives a lot of XP, you should just eat kelp and you will level up quickly (only 4-5 is needed to level up). You can also go to one of the rivers and farm red mushrooms. They are just as good as normal kelp. Gallery Jellyfish.png|The Jellyfish. Jellyfish.jpg|Bob the jellyfish. Jellyfish old.png|A Jellyfish without animal images. Jellyfish-0.png|The Winter Jellyfish. Trivia * The jellyfish is technically the only low-class animal that can become about as large as a shark. * It is the only animal to gain experience when tail-bitten. * The original jellyfish is likely pink, but in the winter skin, it's greenish somehow. * It resembles the Jellyfish from the children's cartoon SpongeBob SquarePants. * At Reddit, where a user used a color of a lion on a jellyfish, Pike! said those tentacles are actually the mouse's tail. * Unlike in real life, jellyfish have eyes. * Jellyfish are immune to other stings. This trait is shared with the Kraken. * Prior to May 13th, the Jellyfish could sting Black Dragons, allowing Jellyfish to kill Black Dragons in one fell swoop. * some updates later jellyfish no longer can stun and gail xp from tail bites to jellyfish Category:Animals Category:Ocean Category:Formatted Category:Ocean Animals Category:Invertebrates Category:Early-Game Animals